Hydrogen production facilities are known to have process piping corrosion issues due to CO2 stress-assisted corrosion and H2 embrittlement. It is known in the industry to relieve the residual weld stress by a process called post weld heat treatment.
One particularly vulnerable area of piping is the piping connecting the reformate knock-out drum and the pressure swing adsorption unit.
Industry desires to prevent corrosion of process piping in hydrogen production facilities.
Industry desires hydrogen production processes with high energy efficiency.